Safe and Sound
by LandraWolf
Summary: Bolt is all alone in the dark. He misses the light. He is captured for a crime that he committed and now he's waiting for his punishment. However, when Mittens comes to visit him, things change. Based off of the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. (Sorry that the summary is so bad. It's better than it sounds!)
**Hey guys! I saw my friend (LilyTheNinjaGirl) do something like this on one of her Miraculous fan fictions. You find a song that you like and play it out into a fan fiction of something. So, I hope that you guys like this one shot. This song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift (Originally from the Hunger Games soundtrack.) Please Review!**

 **PS. The words written in bold are the song lyrics…**

 **Safe and Sound**

Bolt shivered. He sniffed and sniffed, the wind blowing through his fur. The darkness scared him and made him more aware of things. Whenever he heard a noise (even if it was a familiar one), he jumped. The metal bars that were keeping him from running off were so cold from the chilly weather that even touching them made Bolt whimper. He flattened his ears against his head and howled out, wishing that the darkness would leave.

Suddenly, he heard a door open. A source of light flooded through the room. For the first time in days, the white dog saw beautiful light. Bolt stood up, nearly hitting his head on the top of his small crate. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who came in through the bright light.

"Bolty," she voice whispered. Bolt knew that voice all too well. _Penny._ Bolt whimpered excitedly, losing his patience. He wished that Penny would run right over to him and unlock his crate, letting him run free, run free from the ones who captured him.

Penny's warm hand brushed against Bolt's fur. The dog rubbed his head into her hand, getting the best comfort that he could get. He began to lick her hand. It tasted salty and sweet, but it filled his mouth with flavor. _Open up the crate door, Penny,_ he begged. But Penny couldn't understand dog talk.

Bolt sensed tears running down his owner's cheek. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"I won't ever let you go," she sobbed. She put her other hand through the bars and grabbed Bolt's head in her hands. Bolt began to whimper and tremble, tears falling out of his brown eyes. Penny laid her nose on Bolt's big black nose and cried harder. Her tears dropped down onto his nose, but Bolt didn't care. This was the last time that they would ever see each other again.

The door opened again and men in strange uniforms walked in. Penny turned around and gasped.

"No," she whispered in horror.

"Penny Forrester," one man with a deep voice said. "It's time to leave."

"No! I'm not going!" the teenaged girl cried.

"NOW!" the man snapped.

"Penny, no!" Bolt barked. "Don't leave me here alone!"

Penny grabbed onto Bolt's collar, being the most stubborn girl that she could be. If they were going to take her away, they would have to take away her beloved dog too. However, she wasn't thinking about the fact of how strong these guys were. One of them grabbed her by the top of her arms while the other man pried her fingers off of her dog's collar. Bolt yelped and snapped at the man's hand, but his hand was protected with thick gloves. The men in uniform took away Penny, leaving him once again in the dark.

 **I remember tears streaming down your face**

 **When I said I'd never let you go**

 **When all those shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember you said don't leave me here alone**

 **But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

Bolt cried terribly hard. His beloved Penny was gone. And she wasn't just gone for a time being. She was gone for good. His tears soaked up his cheek fur and dripped down onto his big, white paws.

After Bolt's sobs subsided, he lied down on his stomach and laid his head on the top of his paws. He wasn't tired enough to sleep, but he was exhausted and crying only made him more tired than he already was.

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

CRASH! Bolt jumped up in his crate. He heard something fall in the same room that he was in. He began to growl deep in his throat, his fur bristling. Something wasn't right. He sniffed around, but all he could smell were his salty tears that rolled down to his nose. He couldn't see much from the darkness of the room.

"Hey, Bolt."

Bolt was taken by surprise and was suddenly terrified. He jumped to the back of his crate. It began to wobble back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa! It's just me, Bolt," the feline voice said.

"M-Mittens?" Bolt stuttered, obviously surprised by this visitor.

"Who else would it be?" Mittens said, licking her white paws. "I mean, I doubt Rhino would be here. He's probably at home watching TV."

Despite all of the heartache and pain that Bolt was going though, he smiled. And then he chuckled.

"Typical Rhino," he laughed. "My superhero sidekick has betrayed me and now works for the enemy."

Mittens purred with amusement. "You sure got that right."

She slipped her paws through the crate bars and rested them on top of Bolt's paws.

"Hey," she whispered. "Everything will be okay."

Bolt looked at her with big eyes. "And what if it's not?" he whined. "I mean, what's already happening to me is bad enough. It's only going to get worse from here."

Mittens stuck her little muzzle through the bars. She licked the tip of Bolt's nose.

"Hey, I thought that you could bust out of these bad boys with your 'super powers,'" Mittens smiled. Bolt began to chuckle.

"As long as you're in a crate beside me, _then_ I can," he replied. That amused Mittens greatly. She purred and rubbed her nose against Bolt's. Bolt sighed and licked Mitten's pale nose.

"Thank you, Mittens," he barked.

"For what?" she purred.

"Being my best friend. I know that we have gone through so much. I just wanted to let you know that I'm so grateful to have you in my life," Bolt explained.

"You shouldn't be, though," Mittens sighed. "I was the one who caused this mess. And now you're paying for the price. It should've been me! I should be the one in that crate right now!"

"Mittens, don't think like that! There is no wrong doing in sticking up for a friend," Bolt said, trying to calm her down.

"But they thought so! And now, since you nearly killed that man-"

Mittens stopped as she began to chock on her tears. They poured out of her green eyes. She looked into Bolt's watery brown eyes and shook her head as she went on.

"That man was going to get Penny," Mittens cried. "I, just being a cat, couldn't take him down, but I tried. I risked my life for her. And then you came and you saw the man chocking me. And then you attacked him. You nearly killed him. You possibly did. And now they took you here where your fate awaits you."

"Mittens, you did the right thing," Bolt said. "But I didn't. I couldn't control myself. I was just so angry that the man almost killed my owner and best friend that I just wanted to make him suffer so much…"

Mittens looked at Bolt. She patted his big paws. "You were just angry. I was the one who wanted Penny to take you and me outside. It was my fault to begin with."

"Mittens-"

But Mittens didn't listen. She jumped off of the table that Bolt's crate was on top of and ran around the room, knocking things over. She jumped onto tables and hit things off of them, showing just how angry she was. Bolt winced as he heard things crash down onto the ground.

"Mittens, stop it!" Bolt howled. But Mittens didn't listen. She yowled out in anger, throwing even more of a temper.

"STOP IT!"

Mittens skidded to a stop, right in front of Bolt's crate. She then noticed her paws bleeding. She must have stepped on something that she broke. She broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm just so angry!"

Bolt licked one of her wounded paws. Seeing her tension, he howled a note and began to sing gently to her.

" _I have got so much to give, I swear I do._ _  
_ _I may not have nine lives, this one feels brand new._ _  
_ _Yes I've lived a good one._ _  
_ _I have tried to be true._ _  
_ _There are some things I never realized, till I met you._ _  
_ _How the wind feels on my cheeks, when I'm barking at the moon."_

Mittens looked at Bolt with regret in her eyes. But she definitely did calm down, her body less tense. "Thanks Bolt," she said. "That soothed me down."

But Bolt's face was distant and blank.

"Bolt?" Mittens mumbled, nervously.

"Mittens, what _exactly_ did you knock over?" Bolt asked.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" she said.

"It does matter if a fire is starting right behind you!" Bolt exclaimed. Mitten turned around and jumped up straight in the air as she saw some flames begin to grow.

"Try to put it out!" Bolt commanded. But Mittens just froze in fear. She stared intensely at the flames. Bolt yelped in fear and ran in circles. His crate began to wobble. He needed to get out now before the fire would spread faster.

"Mittens!" he barked in a very high pitched tone. That brought Mittens to her senses. She began to meow.  
"Bolt! I don't know what to do!"

By now, the fire was spreading wildly.

"You must have knocked over something like gas," Bolt said. Mittens trembled.

"I'm so sorry, Bolt!" she wailed. "I didn't mean to do this. I just can't keep my temper either. Guess we're alike in that, huh?"

Bolt gave a crooked, nervous smile. "Yeah," he said. "But do _something!_ "

Mittens began to panic again. "Um, I can, uh…Call for help?"

"Do anything! Just hurry!" Bolt yelled.

"O-okay," Mittens mumbled. She jumped down from the table and ran across the room. Nobody probably even realized that she snuck into here, but maybe they'd hear the desperate cat wails. Or maybe they could just smell the smoke. They had better smell it soon before it got too bad.

Mittens began to scratch on the door and meow the loudest that she could for quite a while. She yowled and howled, and she even through her whole body at the door. She did anything to make some sort of noticeable noise.

"Are they coming?" Bolt asked.

"No sign of them yet!" Mittens hissed. She began to claw at the door. The fires were spreading quickly, though.

"MITTENS!" Bolt hollered. Mittens turned her head around and saw the fire flickering right below the table that Bolt's crate was on. Mittens began to panic again and mewed the loudest that she could. Still, there was no sign of them.

Suddenly, a great idea popped into her head and she wondered why she hadn't thought it up before. An excited, yet still panicky smile spread across her face.

"Bolt!" she exclaimed. "Do the super bark!"

"Mittens, are you insane?" he snapped. "You were the one who made me realize that I don't have powers, and now you want me to try and use them?"

"Yes!" Mittens hissed.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"JUST BARK ALREADY!"

Bolt shrugged and began to bark ferociously. He barked until saliva spilled out from the corners of his mouth. His hackles rose as he barked a blood chilling sound. It wasn't before too long when the men in uniform opened the door. Mittens skidded backwards and hid a little behind the door.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the guys explained. "We need to call the fire department!"

"Get a phone!" another man shouted.

"We should just let the mutt die right here," a tall man growled. "He's going to die anyways."

"Are you out of your mind?" the first guy asked. "We don't want to set our building on fire!"

"We can make the mutt die in fear while watching the fire come closer, knowing that there's no way to escape," the third (tall) man smirked. The second guy began to punched the third man, getting angry with him for thinking such a thing. The third man wiped his nose and saw blood on his glove. Getting angry, he dived for the second man and the fight began.

While the 2 men fought, the first man began to call the fire department and called for backup to come and try to put out the fire until the firemen arrived.

"Mittens can you get me out of here?" Bolt whimpered. Mittens crawled out from behind the door. She saw fire catching to the table's legs.

"Oh my gosh!" she yowled. "I'm coming, Bolt!"

She jumped over the things that she knocked over during her temper tantrum and leaped onto the table. She wrapped one paw around the metal bars and used her free paw to try to unlock the crate.

"Dang it!" she muttered. "This has an actual lock on it and I'm a declawed cat! I can't do anything!"

Suddenly, her anger turned to sorrow. She laid her small paw on his big one.

"I'm so sorry, Bolt."

"Don't be," Bolt said, managing a smile.

"Let me die with you," she said.

"I won't allow it, Mittens."

"But _I_ will."

"You are the most stubborn cat ever," Bolt muttered.

"That can be a good thing," Mitten said.

"And why?"

"Because I can be super stubborn, keep you busy talking, and unlock your cage. See?"

Mittens swung the crate door wide open. Bolt stared at her, dumbfounded. Mittens wacked him on the nose.

"Run!" she exclaimed. As if catching his senses again, Bolt ran off with Mittens running behind him. He saw that the door was open. Weaving throughout the flames, the duo found their way out the door. The charged down the hallways and ran all of the way to the front of the building. Bolt saw a window that was open. The people had opened it for the smoke to escape out of it.

"Out there!" Bolt instructed. Mittens followed him and crawled out of the window, landing on top of bush. Bolt was already running far ahead. Mittens scattered off of the bush and raced after him, catching up quickly. She ran by his side and panted.

 **Don't you dare look out your window**

 **Darling everything's on fire**

 **The war outside our door keeps raging one**

 **Hold onto this lullaby**

 **Even when the music's gone**

 **Gone**

"Where are we going?" she mewed.

"Let's hide in the woods until morning," Bolt barked.

"Will we go back to Penny's house?" Mittens wondered.

"No," the dog replied. "They will suspect that that's where we'd be. They're going to find out that I ran away soon."

The duo ran into the dark woods, running through thorns and bushes. Branches wacked them in the face. Bolt yelped a few times, but he knew that he had to stay quiet, no matter how painful it was.

"This looks like a good spot," Mittens whispered. They must have been running for at least 30 minutes. They were deep in the forest already and they were both exhausted.

"Okay," Bolt yawned. "I do need a good rest."

Bolt walked in tiny circles until he lied down on the ground resting his head on his outstretched paws. His body made an inward curve and Mittens walked over and lied against his body curve. She purred as she rubbed her head against his soft, white fur. Bolt smiled at the black cat.

Mittens, sensing that Bolt wasn't sleeping, looked up at Bolt. He looked aware and a little nervous as if something was going to get him. Sure, he was captured and his capturers would try to find him, but right now they were safe.

"Just close your eyes," Mittens meowed. "It's time to sleep, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now."

Bolt looked at his partner with question in his eyes. "I can't sleep," he admitted. "I want the morning light to come. How I miss the sun."

"Shh, Bolt," Mittens said. "It's okay. You and I'll be safe and sound."

With those last words coming from Mittens, the white shepherd closed his eyes and sighed. Mittens was right. They were safe. At least for now, anyways.

He opened his eyes to take a peek at his partner. She looked like she was restless, but he noticed that she was awake. She was looking out for him.

"Just close your eyes," Mittens sighed, with a smile. "You'll be alright, Bolt."

"Come morning light," Bolt yawned.

"You and I'll be…" Mittens rubbed her head against Bolt again, lying down into a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and sighed. Before falling into her dreams, she mumbled, "Safe and sound."

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun it going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **You'll be alright**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound…**

 **How did you like it? It took me about 2 days to write it cuz my mom would always tell me to do something or I got sidetracked. So, please review! Bolt it one of my favorite movies and I wish that they'd make a number 2! But it'd have to be good, not just about him finding a girl dog and they have puppies or whatever. I mean, I wouldn't mind there being a female dog that he likes in it, but I wouldn't want the entire story being based around their romance story. Mittens would also have to be a big part in it too (cuz she's my favorite character.)**

 **Well, thanks guys! If I get at least 10 reviews, I might make another chapter of this. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
